


caught

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Other, Secret Relationship, a lecture from your best friend, a quick haz appearance, both of you get in trouble, tom is silly, you're not impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: you and tom are caught but he ends up getting in trouble for something else entirely





	caught

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: a lot of dialogue which i’m not very pleased by but this is more of a verbal incident so it couldn’t really be helped.

“Baby!” you exclaimed in surprise, having opened the door to Tom’s mischievous grin, a carry-on bag in hand. Tom’s mischievous grin which definitely was not supposed to be here. Didn’t he have work? You were about to voice your concerns when he greeted you happily.

“Hi darling!” he cooed, pressing a kiss to your cheek. You let him in and as he slipped past you, you closed the door and turned to face him, confused.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but, aren’t you supposed to be at work?” you asked.

“Nah, we’re good, love. C’mere, I missed you,” he brushed it off and extended his arms, needy. You nodded, accepting it, and stepped into his embrace, wrapping your arms around his torso.

“I missed you too, you know. My friends kept asking me why I was so down,” you laughed. “Couldn’t very well tell them why.”

He laughed, guiding the two of you over to the couch and dropping down, pulling you into his lap and winding his arms around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder.

“Should’ve told them. Two surprises in one day,” he suggested jokingly. [Taking up a funny voice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Fp%2FBbsgzr3gkmA%2F&t=YmEyMGE1NjdjYzNkZGIwY2QxNjM4ZDNjZWEwZWI4MGVkM2MzN2RkNSw1aUNkSjhBdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ATshdlG34ohKCfh6YlvJjAg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fparkerprotectionprogram.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169546171592%2Fcaught-th&m=1), he continued. “Oh I’m just missing my boyfriend. What’s his name? Tom Holland. You might’ve heard of him. New Spiderman.”

You laughed loudly, reaching behind you to rest a hand on his neck affectionately. “I have a boyfriend and he’s  _famous_. Who would’ve thought?”

“You’re just with me because I’m Spiderman,” he teased, pinching your sides lightly. You snorted.

“You caught me, Tom. I wanted the fame for myself,” you deadpanned. He let out a dramatic gasp.

“I knew it!”

You turned to face him and he grinned at you, eyes bright. You bit your lip, trying not to smile too widely. The sudden rush of affection you felt for him made that task much harder.

“Hi.”

You let out a quiet giggle. “Hi,” you whispered, smiling.

“I love you,” he murmured casually, lightly tracing along your waist. You grinned and leaned in, planting a quick kiss on his mouth.

“I love you too.”

He regarded you at length, making you tilt your head and smile.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” you asked.

“I don’t want to hide it anymore,” he said suddenly. Your eyebrows raised and your grin faltered in confusion.

“Hide what?”

“Us. I don’t want to keep this a secret. I mean, our parents already know, darling,” he explained.

“Oh,” you said in realization, lips quirking up. “Sorry, I’m a little slow today. Let me get this straight. You want to tell the world you’ve gotten a girlfriend?”

He nodded, looking at you expectantly. You raised an eyebrow. “You want to break that many hearts in a day?”

He stared at you flatly while you giggled at your own joke. As your laughter dissipated, you nodded.

“Okay.”

“Really? You sure about this?” he asked you, puppy eyes concerned. You shrugged, leaning your head on his shoulder.

“Might as well do it now before we change our minds, right?”

“That’s my girl.”

Ten minutes later you settled back on the couch, a bag of chips nestled under your arm and drinks under the other. Your favorite movie was on the TV and Tom pulled you into his side when your front door flew open, causing you to freeze in fear. You turned to Tom, eyes wide and started pushing his shoulder frantically.

“Run,” you hissed.

“What are you on about?” he asked, frowning.

“Y/N Y/L/N.”

You sighed. “I tried to save you.” Turning to face the source of the bellow, you smiled weakly.

“Hi honey,” you greeted your best friend. Their eyes were wide and furious.

“Don’t ‘honey’ me, you sorry excuse of a best friend,” they seethed, stalking forward to stand in front of you and Tom, arms crossed.

“I know you have a shit memory but I find it really hard to believe it slipped your mind to let me know you had a  _boyfriend_ , oh and that he’s  _Spiderman_!”

“Aw, babe you ashamed of me?” Tom piped up teasingly.

“Shut up. Shouldn’t you be happy someone finally recognized you?” you retorted. 

His indignant answer to that was cut off when his phone rang and suddenly his expression was similar to yours only a few moments ago. There was an ‘ _oh shit_ ’ look on his face and you narrowed your eyes suspiciously.

“Thomas,” you said warningly, “What did you do?”

“Hello?” your best friend exclaimed, waving their hands. “I’m still here!”

“You shut your mouth and let me deal with whatever mess he’s made now,” you snapped, not taking your eyes off your boyfriend. They huffed at that and plopped into an armchair. He answered the phone and at your unimpressed stare, switched it so you could hear what was being said on the other line. Harrison started speaking on the other line.

“Mate, you’d better get back before you’re fired. You’re not supposed to skive off work just so you can hang out with your girlfriend.”

Harrison chewed him out and then you heard a few shouts in the background, making you raise your eyebrows in amusement. When the call ends, Tom turned to you, sheepishly grinning.

“We’ll talk about this later, Tom,” you said firmly, though your lips were tugging upwards. He noticed and quickly kissed you before leaping over the back of the couch and heading for the door.

“I love you!” he called and you grinned bashfully, seeing the look your best friend sent you.

“I love you too,” you raised your voice. The door shut and you were left with your best friend who smiled sweetly, raising a hand and waggling their fingers. 

You sighed resignedly and settled yourself on the couch for the lecture you’d shortly receive.

 


End file.
